


Canadian Shack #67

by Viridian5



Category: The Tick (1994), due South
Genre: Canadian Shack, Challenge Response, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-01
Updated: 2001-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray learns that things can get much weirder when he and Fraser meet The Tick and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadian Shack #67

When Fraser opened the door to the shack, Ray saw a really big guy in a bright blue, skintight outfit in there tenderly untying a groggy-looking smaller guy in a... bunny suit? from a chair.  A bunny suit?  Even Fraser looked confused.  Maybe they'd been out in that storm too long.

The blue guy--who had antennae on his head that moved, maybe depending on his moods--saw them and declaimed, "Citizens! My apologies if this is your shack, but we were kidnapped and left here by wrongdoers out to continue their reign of light-fingered evil unimpeded."

"They Canadian?" Ray whispered to Fraser.  It would make more sense.

"I don't think so," Fraser whispered back, then said louder, "You're hardly trespassing.  This shelter is open to all travelers.  I'm Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and this is my partner, Detective Ray Kowalski of the Chicago Police Department."

"Then you understand our primal calling to fight crime.  I am The Tick, and this is my sidekick, Arthur."

So much for finding out what the white suit was supposed to be.

The Tick continued, "We must return to The City to chastise evil with the pointing finger of justice."

"Which city?" Ray asked.

"The City, chum. _The_ City."

Oh, God.  Ray listened to the snow scouring the exterior walls of the shack and the wind howling, then whispered, "How long do these storms last, Fraser?"

"Hours.  Sometimes days," Fraser whispered back.

"We can't go back out there and survive, can we?"

"Ray."

"Can we throw _him_ out into the snow? I'm sure he's nigh-invulnerable or something--"

" _Ray_."


End file.
